Different Ouran
by kaizoku20
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a beautiful girl, inside and out. She's rich, smart, talented. She got all that anyone can ask for. But what if one day, she got into an accident. Her eyes that is full of life, now became lifeless. Her face that's always have a smile plastered into it, but now it was gone. Will she let the Host Club enter her life?
1. chapter 1

An ordinary day for the students at Ouran High School, an elite academy for students of high pedigree. But not for a specific club, the Host Club. Led by the princely Tamaki, the club-whose other members include the "Shadow King" Kyouya, the mischievous Hitachiin twins, and the childlike Haninozuka "Honey" and his strong protector Mori—is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain the girls in the academy.

Inside the abandoned Music Room #3, the members of the said club can be heard arguing.

He sighed, _"I_ _told you that I'm fine."_ Kyoya, the vice-president says. _"And, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"_ He continued as he fixed his glasses.

He looked so serious, and animatedly you can see some black auras surrounding him. The other hosts laugh awkwardly. They are nervous.

 _"He-he-he, right! We are done for today, right? I'll go first."_ Tamaki, the president says as he rushed outside the room.

The remaining hosts looked meaningfully at each other. They bid their goodbyes then run off the room. Kyoya who remains just sigh, from exhaustion.

He got his phone then dialled a number. It rang three times, before someone answered from the other line.

 _"How is she?"_ He asked. He just sighed. _"Okay, I'll be there._ He said then dropped the call.

He fixed his things, shut his laptop. Then leave the room. Because having his mind somewhere else, he didn't notice that he was being followed. He arrived at the ground floor where his driver, Tachibana is waiting for him.

He silently enter the car, he didn't bother opeing his laptop, or do something about his work. Which is very not so him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then closed his eyes and his mind flew somewhere else again.

After awhile, he arrived at his designation. His driver opened the car door for him, he then stepped out of the car.

He took a deep breath before entering the hospital, which belongs to his family ofcourse. Kyoya Ootori comes from a family of businessmen that involves medicine.

When he entered, the staff notice his presence they bowed and greeted him. He didn't bother acknowledging their presence. He just walked straight to the elevator. Someone pressed the button to their designated floor.

As he stepped outside the elevator, a doctor is waiting for him. He bowed then greeted Kyoya. He gesture Kyoya to follow him. They entered a room, which belongs to the doctor.

He gave Kyoya the results that he asked yesterday. Test results, lab results, everything. They also discussed something. When they're done. Kyoya decided to leave the room.

When he is outside, he was bombarded by questions. He looked at them annoyingly, imaginary black auras starts to spread and the room starts to be cold than the usual.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!"_ he asked a little loud and irritably. His fellow hosts starts to nudge at each other. They were obviously nervous. _"Speak! Before I ask someone to cut your tongues."_ Kyoya commanded.

But to his dismay, they answered at the same time. He snapped his fingers, then men in black appears. They hold them then covered their mouths except for the other two.

 ** _Mitskuni "Honey" Haninozuka_** (a boy who looks like a kid, but is older than Kyoya by three years) and **_Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka_** (He is the same age as Honey, but really tall. They are cousins.) They both comes from a family of fighters. Which obviously would just bring another headache for Kyoya if his men were defeated.

 _"Honey-senpai, why are you here?"_ He asks a little calmer than earlier. Honey looked at his cousin, Mori. Then he looked to Kyoya.

 _"Because we are worried about you. You are not in your usual self for the whole week."_ Honey answered in a child voice. Kyoya sighed. He waved his right hand, his men let go everyone, and in a second they were all gone. Tamaki cling into his arms.

 _"Mommy! What did the doctor said? Are you going to die?"_ Tamaki asked with fake tears streaming down his face. They started to speak at same time, again. Kyoya removes Tamaki's hands to his arms.

He looked at them annoyingly. _"K_ _eep quiet, or else."_ He said as he glared at each of them. They gulped then shut their mouths. For the nth time, Kyoya sighed.

 _"First: Don't speak even if I'm done."_ he said, they nodded like a puppy. _"Second: I am not sick."_ he said, Tamaki was about to speak when he glared at him.

 _"Lastly: Leave now."_ He said then started to walk away. But having an annoying friends, he was stopped.

 _"No, senpai."_ the twins said in unison as they held Kyoya's shoulders. _"We-"_ said one of the twins, then _"want-"_ followed by the other one. _"answers."_ the twins said in unison again.

Kyoya sigh in defeat. _"Follow me."_ he said. They followed him silently and curiously as they enter inside the elevator. No one spoke or they were just busy thinking what may Kyoya show to them.

The arrived at the 18th floor. They looked around to see a different floor. Doctors and nurses that saw Kyoya bowed at him. He nod at them.

 _"This floor belongs to family members or the likes."_ he said to avoid them asking. They followed Kyoya as he stopped infront of a door. Which have a two guard-like men in black into each side of the door. They bowed.

He took a deep breath first, before holding the doorknob. He opened the door then entered. He was followed by his fellow host club members.

They were quiet as they enter into a refreshing room. You can see a transparent glass walls with a garden-like view.

When they entered the room fully, they roam their eyes. They saw a beautiful maiden, lying in bed with flowers surrounding her. A maiden with long black hair, with bangs covering up to her eyes.

 _"She's sleeping peacefully."_ they all thought. Kyoya comes to her side then held her hand. Whispers something into her ear, then kissed her forehead.

The other host were shocked to see Kyoya being so affectionate. Kyoya Ootori, never as in never. Even in their dreams to see him like that.

Kyoya clears his throat that brought them back from their thoughts. _"This is, Haruhi Fujioka."_ he said.

*

 _How was it? This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it! You can like it, only if you do. And put a review, I'll really appreciate it. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

They kept their mouths shut, even if they have a lot of questions running inside their brains. But what they really wanted to know is that, " _What is she to Kyoya?"_

Tamaki was about to ask, but they just saw themselves outside the room. Obviously, Kyoya dragged them out when they're lost into their thoughts.

They were actually in the veranda of the room. A small garden is in there, the view that they have seen when they enter the room. They were greeted by the smell of the flowers, so relaxing.

There's a table and chairs, with a big umbrella at the left side of the place. They seated there while waiting to Kyoya, he's making a phone call.

 _"Kyoya."_ Tamaki called him seriously after he was done making a call. Knowing Tamaki, he's not capable of acting seriously. _"Waah! Mommy, is she your girl? Are you betrothed to her? Are you leaving our family?"_ He continued while wiping his fake tears with a hanky. He really isn't capable of being serious.

Before Kyoya can speak, Tamaki began on speaking inaudible words. While moping in a corner. They didn't take much importance to it.

 _"Soo, Kyo-chan. Who is she?"_ Honey asked while eating a cake. _(How was there a cake?)_ He continued to eat cakes. Mori, as always is silent. The Twins? Unknowingly, they are thinking hard.

 _"Ah! I remember!"_ One of the twins said, Kaoru. They all looked at him. Even Tamaki come beside him. _"What is it? What is it? What is it?"_ Tamaki ask eagerly.

 _"Well, I'm not really sure. But I think I have heard that name before."_ He said then looked at Kyoya as if analyzing him. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. _"Yes. You probably heard it before."_ Kyoya said then sighed.

 _"You probably want to sit first, Tamaki. And I don't want to be interrupted."_ He said. They nod at him. _"First, she's a friend. A family friend. Well, I can give her the title as my bestfriend."_ He said.

They all laugh, except for Mori and Kyoya. Kyoya didn't speak, they all stop laughing when they saw a serious Kyoya. _"Sorry, Senpai. It's just that-"_ Kaoru started. _"You don't make friends."_ finished by Hikaru.

 _"Unless-"_ Hikaru continued. He looked at his twin. _"You have something to gain."_ Finished by Kaoru. They nodded, Kyoya raised a brow.

 _"You are right. But I can always make an exception, right?"_ Kyoya said in a-matter-of-fact tone. _"But, Kyo-chan. Isn't Tama-chan also your bestfriend?"_ Honey questioned. Tamaki nodded.

 _"But how come he doesn't know her?"_ He continued. Kyoya remained silent.

Kyoya met Tamaki two years ago. He befriend him because his father told him. But as time passes by, he really treated Tamaki his friend.

 _"I have known her since we were kids."_ Kyoya simply said. _"And then? Is she in a coma?"_ Tamaki asked, only to gain a glare from Kyoya.

 _"No. She's just sleeping."_ Kyoya said. _"She'll probably wake up later."_ he continued.

 _"Ne, Kyo-chan. What happened to her?"_ Honey asked, finishing the last piece of cake. Kyoya looked away, and then sighed.

 _"She got into an accident. She saved a kid that was about to get hit by a truck."_ Kyoya explained. They all look inside the room were she is lying. _"She's nice."_ he heard them whisper.

Kyoya smiled slightly, _"She is."_ he whispered too. _She's always_ _been"_ Kyoya thought.

They were lost in their own thoughts, but they all came back when a sudden rain pours. They all run inside the room. They got some towels to wipe themselves.

While wiping themselves, they saw Honey froze into his place. They followed his gaze, and it landen on Haruhi. Who has been looking at them for quite sometime.

Kyoya walked towards her. The others were silent. They were taken aback by the look from her eyes. _Lifeless._ But still, they try to manage to give her a smile.

 _"Who are they, Kyoya?"_ a beautiful voice come out from her mouth. But, it was so cold that made them to shiver. Kyoya just remained as he is. _"Oh, they were from the club that I'm with."_ he simply said.

Kyoya get a glass full of water, the put a straw. He gave it to Haruhi to drink. She just sip a little. The gave it back to Kyoya.

 _"I don't want outsiders here, Kyoya."_ She said, while eyeing them intently. Kyoya touch her hands. _"They are friends, Haruhi."_ Kyoya said.

 _"Not mine, though. Don't even know them."_ she answered back. Tamaki comes forward to her but was stopped by Kyoya.

He knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to act as if he was in host club. But that can't do here. As Kyoya stopped Tamaki, someone rushed to Haruhi's side.

Honey. They were all surprised as he teleported to Haruhi's side. They were about to grab him back, but too late. Honey held Haruhi's hand.

He smiled at her. _"I'm Mitsukuni. But you can call me Honey."_ He introduces himself with a big smile. The wait patiently and breathless at to what her reaction would be.

They were caught by surprise when she patted his head. She smiled slightly, but not up to her eyes.

 _"I love cakes! Many many many cakes! And Usa-chan too!"_ Honey continued, in his usual happy, energetic, childlike tone. _"Oh! And Takashi too!"_ he added.

Haruhi removed her hands to his head. Honey streched infront of Haruhi his plush. _"Usa-chan said, he likes you."_ honey whispered but audible for Haruhi.

Haruhi tilts her head a little. Amused by how Honey acts. _"I'll let you have him for awhile."_ he said as he gave Haruhi the plush.

Then he jumped off from her bed. Haruhi stared down the plush. Her mind became blank. Thinking it was fine for Haruhi now, Tamaki approach her. He held her hands, but she slapped it away.

It has force, that's why it was heard through the room. They were all shocked. Especially, Tamaki. His hand became red. It stings a little.

Haruhi was shocked too. She didn't actually mean it. She was just surprised by his actions. She stared at her hands. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

He whispered something to the boys, they nodded. They wanted to bid her a goodbye but, Kyoya shook his head. But Honey stopped from his track before leaving the room. He looked at Haruhi.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-chan, Usa-chan!"_ he said while waving his hand. That made Haruhi looked at him.

In a minute, they were all gone. Kyoya held her hand. _"That's not quite nice, Haruhi."_ he said with a hint of disappointment. Haruhi looked at him.

 _"But I know you didn't mean it. You were just surprised, right?"_ he continued. Haruhi nodded, then stared at her hands then to Usa-chan.

 _Do you like, Honey-senpai?"_ he asked. Haruhi nodded then looked at him questioning. _"He is older than us."_ he said while smiling.

 _"She probably thought it was a kid, just like the one that she saved."_ he thought to himself.

 _"He is cute."_ Haruhi whispers but Kyoya manage to hear it. He smiled. _"Then, I'll let them come back again tomorrow."_ He said to her. She didn't say anything.

Kyoya pats her head, before smiling again. _"Probably, together with them. We can help her."_ he thought to himself.

*

 _How was it? Feel free to drop a review! Please excuse me if ever I have a grammatical error, I'm not that good. I hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when I heard my phone ringing, I was just about to ignore it but I receive a voicemail from the telephone inside my room.

 _"I am counting from 1-10. Answer your phone now, Haruhi Fujioka."_ It said. I laughed mentally. He sure sounded grumpy.

I decided to dial his number after my phone stopped ringing. He answered it in the first ring. I mentally note to pissed him everytime I got a chance.

 _"I have been calling you for a decade! Do you know what time it is here?! No one ever makes me wait, woman."_ he rants. I start to imagine his face right now. Probably the cutest.

 _"Sorry, I just woke up. Aaand! Why were you even calling this early? You're not yet sleeping, are you Kyoya?"_ I asked him. I heard him sighed.

 _"Goodluck to your exhibit, Haruhi."_ He said then dropped the call. I smiled, he remembers. I texted him and said thank you.

Since it is 14 hours ahead of time between Japan and US, it was very hard for us to communicate. But we both manage, all we have to do is be understanding.

I got up from my bed and start preparing. It is my 2nd time to held an art exbihit here at New York, so I'm not that nervous. After all, I would donate everything that I can collect here to my respective charities.

I'm done at 9, the exhibit will start at 10. So I prepare to leave. After I exited from my room, I was greeted by our family's maids. They bowed at me. I just smiled at them, then asked my driver to drove the car for me.

In no time, we have arrived at my very own art gallery, Mon Propre Art (My Own Art) There are already a lot of guest. I greeted them.

I was asked to make an opening speech, I made my way to the center. They were all looking at me. I smiled at them.

 _"Hello everybody! I would like to welcome each one of you. Artists or not, Amateurs or Professionals, Young or Young at heart. My Art Fans, Welcome to Mon Propre Art: L'ombre (My Own Art: The Shadow) I thank you for coming and be the witness of my art."_ I started, I smiled widely at them and then they do the same.

 _"I don't want to take this long, and I don't want keep you waiting. So, bring down the curtains."_ I said. They have removed the black curtains that's covering my work. The light dimmed a little.

I can hear gasps, praises. I am very thankful, happy. Someone came up to me.

 _"Lady Haruhi, may I ask?"_ One of my client asked. I simply nodded my head. _"Is there any reason why that one art is left covered?"_ He asked as he pointed out the artwork at the back, it was almost hidden.

 _"What's inside your mind, when you notice that?"_ I asked him back instead of answering him. He is thinking, then smiled.

 _"I questioned myself. A lot of question popped into my mind. Why was it there? Is okay for it to be alone? Why is it hidden? Does it not that good to be with the others? Or is it too good, that others can't be on the same place as it is."_ He explained. I laughed silenty. He looked at me confused.

 _"That's the L'ombre itself. It stands there to represent each one of my work. Follow me, Mr. Kasugazaki."_ I said then lead the way to the covered art.

I removed the cover. It shows a side view of a man, looking up. It was painted black, dark, smoky. Some guest turned their attention here, at me. Me and Mr. Kasugaraki was surrounded in an instant.

 _"L'ombre. I dedicate this art for my friend, my best friend. He always stand at the shadows of his brothers, always being compared. He was known as Shadow King."_ I started. I laughed softly as an image of Kyoya appear to my mind.

 _"He manages to act not for himself but for others. He followed orders but he has his own mind. His acts were genuine, but some people would question it. As if every little thing he do, would benefit him. But no. I have known him for several years. And he is the kindest person that I know."_ I continued. I breathe a little.

 _"This art was placed here, not to be notice. Not to be the center of attraction, but to be the support. It supports every art here. He is the foundation."_ I finished, then smiled at then. They clapped their hands. Some shook my hands.

They were bidding, of how much this art would cost. I shook my head, they acted on their own. I heard the last price was, $500 million.

 _"I apologize, Madam. But as I have said, this art is not here to he noticed. Therefore, this art has no price."_ I said. She was about to speak but I spoke first.

 _"As I have said earlier, I dedicate this event for my friend. And that art, The L'ombre is for him. I'm sorry."_ I said then tried to get away from the crowd.

They have accepted my decision. The event was a success. Every art was sold except the last one. I exited the gallery. I was welcomed by a wind that sofly brushed my face and flew my hair.

I told my driver that I would take a walk. As I keep walking, my feet brought me to a park. I didn't even know is one here. I smiled as I saw some kids playing.

I kid approach me then handed me a rose. I looked at him, then patted his head. I saw a faint red blush appeared on his cheeks.

 _"Why did you gave this to me?"_ I asked him. He looked down then played his hands. _"I picked that from our garden. Mom told me to give that to a beautiful lady."_ He explained. I pinched his cheeks then kissed it.

 _"Thank you, Young man."_ I said to him. Kyoya would probably laugh when I tell him this. He then ran away from me to play again.

I sat on one of the swings. While roaming my eyes, I saw an icecream shop across the street. I started to walk.

It was such a fine day. My exhibit was a success. I sold everything, and that would make every charity that I help happy.

I can't stopped myself from smiling. I am so happy. I'm just now about to cross the pedestrian lane, waiting for it to turn ready to cross.

When I saw the kid earlier, being pushed to the road. I ran as fast as I can, he was about to get hit by a truck. I manage to push him back at the safe side of the road. But when I was about to move again, I got hit.

I felt the impact. I saw people held their phones, some came to check me up. I can't speak.

 _It was a perfect day. Kyoya called earlier to wish me luck despite his busy schedule. I made people happy because pf my art. I sold everything. My exhibit was a great success. I felt so happy. So happy that I can't stop smiling. I thought everything was perfect. I should have known. There's no such thing as perfect._

 _Before I close my eyes, one thing come to my mind. I wanted to shout it. But I can't. Dad._

*

 _Hello! I'm sorry for keeping you wait. Thank you for the support that you are giving me. I hope you liked it. Don't get tired to put a review! Love lots!_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up when I felt someone touched my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see my worried dad. He immediately kissed my forehead.

 _"I was worried! Were you having bad dream? You've been calling me for six times."_ He said. I dreamt what happened. I wanted to forget everything about that.

 _"Did you dreamt about it again?"_ I heard him asked. I didn't respond. He hugged me tightly, kissed the top of my head.

 _"What do you want to eat today? Do you want to do something?"_ He asked. I looked at him then shook my head. He sighed. _"Sweety, don't you want some fresh air?"_ He asked again.

 _"No. I don't want to do anything."_ I said. He sighed again then looked at my side. He looked at me curiously. _"Where did that stuffed rabbit came from?"_ He asked me.

 _"Kyoya's friend."_ I answered. He smiled at me, then hugged me tightly again. _"Oh my! You have a visitors yesterday? Kyoya forgot to tell me that. Don't you-"_ I cutted him off.

 _"No. Leave me alone!"_ I shouted at him. I hide my head on my blanket. I just shout at my Dad, who did nothing but to worry about me. I shout at my Dad whom I love the most.

 _I felt tears escaped from my eyes. It has been too long since the last time I cried. I cried after I woke up from the accident. I was in a private hospital at New York._

 _I was lucky I've got no damage to my head. Only a few bruises. I thought everything was fine. Until, the doctor came. If only I knew he brought a devastating news, I shouldn't have smiled at him._

 _He bowed at me first. Then told me that I've got broken bones, my left foot, my right hand. He told me that it will heal in three to four months. That's when I notice that I have a cast put in me._

 _But then, he told me that hands got severely damage. He told me that it may not be the same anymore. Of course I very much understand what he meant by that._

 _I know what he just told me. I was quiet for a minute, I told them to leave. I was angry, very angry. I can't remember what I did. But they have to sedate me, for me to calm down._

 _My hands are important. I needed it for my arts, for the instruments that I love playing, for the sports that I excel. It has a lot of things to do. But now what? Yes, I can still use it and I'm lucky. But no! My hands, would just do what a normal person would do._

 _Use it for something that needed to be held. Use it when you eat, need to hold a spoon. I'm devastated. I didn't eat for a week, ddn't speak._

 _But probably the worst thing that I did, I tried to take away my life. That's when Dad decided to take me to Japan, where Kyoya can help him._

I felt a hugged embrace me. _"I'm sorry, Sweety. I know that I am annoying you. But I'm worried. Really really worried. I love you, Haruhi."_ Dad whispered to me. I wanted to hugged him back, then said I'm sorry.

I slowly removed the blanket. I saw Dad have his phone on his ears. I sat, then stared at him. I closed my eyes, then took a deep breath.

I heard a knock. I opened my eyes to see a few doctors came in. They made thier way to me. Tried to touch me, but I brushed it off. Someone cleared his throat.

 _"Lady Haruhi, let us check you."_ A doctor said. I didn't mind him. I looked at my Dad _. "I want to go home, Dad."_ I said to him.

The Doctors was about to protest but Dad stopped them. He told them that I want to go home. That they should release my discharge papers. They nodded then left.

 _"Baby, when do you want to fly to-"_ I cutted him off. _"No Dad. I want to stay here in Japan."_ I said to him. He stared at me for a minute, before smiling.

 _"Then I will arrange everything."_ He said. I nodded, then he kissed my forehead. _"Your work, Dad. I can stay here alone."_ I said. He looked at me disapprovingly.

 _"You have a lot of work to do. And I will be a burden. You can visit me once in a while when you're free or vice versa."_ I told him. He sighed.

 _"You are not a burden, and will never be. I want to stay with you. And, no one will look after my daughter."_ He argued. I ooked at him. _"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad."_ I said.

 _"And, I know it would take a little time for us to get the manor done. Probably I can just stay at a hotel or I'll just buy a condo."_ I told him. He sighed then closed his eyes. He's probably arguing with himself.

He was about to speak but stopped by a knock. I saw the least person that I expected to come here.

 _"Oh, Yoshio. What brought you here?"_ Dad asked. Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father. He looked at my father then smiled to me.

 _"I heard you wanted to discharge your daughter, Ryouji."_ He stated, my Dad just nodded at him. _"But I'd like to disagree with that."_ he said that made us look at him, he sounded serious.

 _"She still have a cast. And it's more than a month before it can be removed."_ he told us. Of course we knew that. I heard my Dad laughed.

 _"No need to get worried, Yoshio. She wants to go home, who am I to disagree. Right?"_ Dad said. Uncle Yoshio just nodded at him. He walked to my side then held my hand.

I always wonder why he was always nice to me. He would treat me like his own daughter, or just like that. Kyoya said, he was fond of me.

 _"Where are you going stay?"_ He asks my Dad. My Dad pouts at him that made him cringe. _"We are still discussiong about that."_ Dad told him.

 _"Why not stay at our house? Until your own is done."_ He suggested. I expected him to said that. _"Kyoya can look after her while you are away, Ryouji."_ he continued.

 _"That's a nice idea, Yoshio! Then take care of my daughter."_ Dad obviously likes that idea. He's looking at me while smiling widely. _"Now my dear daughter, Father is not worried for his daughter."_ He said to me as he hugged me.

 _"Thank you, Uncle Yoshio."_ I said. He smiled a little, before leaving my room. Dad talked to someone over the phone.

It didn't take too long for me to leave the hospital. Don't know what time it is when we arrived at the Ootori's manor. We are greeted by the maids and butlers. It seems, the family member isn't here.

I was guided by the maid, whom I forgot to ask the name. I was now inside the room. Dad already left. He have some business to do at Australia.

I lie down on my bed. Then drifted to sleep.

*

 _Don't forget to put a review! I hope you still enjoy reading my fanfic. Thank you for the supports!_


	5. Chapter 5

A very fine day at Ouran Academy. The school time is over, except for the clubs. Specifically, the Host Club. But the club time is almost over.

As the guest starts to exit the Music Room #3, they bid them goodbyes. As soon as the guest are gone, their smiles turned to frown.

 _"Kyo-chan! What do you mean we can't visit her?"_ Honey asked Kyoya, who obviously isn't in the mood. _"She's not in the hospital anymore."_ He said, then tidied his things.

 _"But we have visited her yesterday."_ Honey said. Kyoya sighed, soon black auras surrounded him. He adjusted his glasses then looked at Honey. _"You see, Honey-senpai. I just received a phone call. You heard? "Just" as in just now. It happened earlier in the morning but I was informed late, too late."_ Kyoya said, more like rants.

They looked at him amusingly. They all laugh, except to Mori. Kyoya Ootori was just frustrated, which never happens. Even if it happens, he make sure that no one will notice.

 _"Then you mean, she goes home? But where? How about Usa-chan?"_ Honey asked him. He looked at him. _"No one told me where she went. And your Usa-chan is still with her."_ Kyoya said.

Deep inside he wanted to shout. How come he wasn't inform anything about the discharge of Haruhi. Take note he still doesn't know that Haruhi is at their house.

" _I will make sure to remind them who am I_ " Kyoya thought to himself. They told him that they were going home, they still have some other business to attend.

After they all left, Kyoya made his way out of the room. He made his way to their car, then arrived at their house.

He was greeted by the maids that are in the living room. A butler approach him.

 _"Master Kyoya, dinner at 7. Together with the complete family."_ He said then bowed before taking his leave.

That's unusual, they have their own lives. They ate whenever and wherever they want. So to have a familiy dinner, means Father has some announcement.

He made his way to his room. He changed his clothes then opened his laptop, to do some work. He didn't saw the time, he just stopped when he heard a knock.

 _"Master Kyoya."_ Someone called. He opened the door. _"Everyone is at the dinner hall."_ He said to Kyoya.

Kyoya cussed inside his mind. His father would be disappointed of him being late. As he made his way to the hall, he saw Haruhi.

 _"Have a seat, Kyoya. Let's eat."_ His father said. He sat beside Haruhi. _"Then, Haruhi will stay here until her house is done."_ His father informed them. He looked at Haruhi but she remained emotionless.

The dinner went smoothly. His Father didn't said anything aside to that. He and Haruhi were the only one left at the table.

 _"Why didn't you even called me."_ He asked but then he realized he asked a stupid question, she doesn't have a phone right now. _"Why didn't Uncle Ryouji called and informed me?"_ He changed his question.

 _"I am not my Dad. So ask him."_ Haruhi answered. It made Kyoya more pissed. He messed his hair due to frustrations. Haruhi never failed to bring out all of his emotions.

 _"Carry me to my room, Kyoya. I don't want to use_ _crutches."_ She commanded. Kyoya closed his eyes then removed his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Where is your room?"_ He asked. Then he put back his glasses.

 _"Infront of you room."_ She said. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. He got no idea that she was there. _"Why? don't you want that?_ "Haruhi asked. He shook his head. He lift her up then carried her, bridal style.

He put her down to her bed. He sat beside her. He started to calm down when Haruhi lie down.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow. I needed to have a talked to some people."_ Kyoya said to her. She just nodded. Before he left, he kissed her forehead.

He made his way to the Headquarters of his Family's Private Police Force. He reminded them who is he.

 _*_

 _Well? Did you like it? I hope sooo. Thank you for reading and all. Don't forget to write a review! Thankies._


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly woke up. I heard someone arguing outside my room. I hate so much noise, early in the morning. I looked up to the clock to see it was only past 7 in the morning. It was still early. And as far as I can remember, today is Saturday. I doubt it would be the maids, they knew Kyoya.

I lazily got up from my bed. I held the crutches, then started to walk to the door. I opened the door to see, men. They looked familiar though. Their attention turned to me. They looked shock, then looked away. They were running back and forth.

Host Club, I remember. Honey-senpai was about to tackle me but was stop by the tallest guy in their group. He looked at Honey-senpai, and it seems that he understood what he meant.

 _"Ooh, sorry. I almost make you fall, Haru-chan."_ He said, then slightly bowed. I just shook my head. I saw the blonde guy last time, he looked away when he saw me staring at him.

 _"I know this is not the right time. But I want to apologize for how I acted last time."_ I apologize then bowed. They spoke chorusly. If heard it right, they were saying it was fine.

 _"Thank you. I hope we can start over."_ I told them. They all smiled at me. Honey-senpai, hugged from my waist. _"You are so sweet, Haru-chan!"_ He said.

 _"Aww, you are so cute!"_ The twins said in unison. They smiled at me. _"I'm Kaoru."_ the twin on the left said.

 _"'I'm Hikaru."_ the other one said. I looked at the others. _"That's Mori-senpai, he rarely speak."_ Kaoru said. I nodded.

 _"And, that's our stupid club president-"_ Hikaru speak but was interrupted. _"I'm Tamaki, nice to meet you."_ He introduces himself. I just nodded again.

 _"Why are you here?"_ I asked them. They looked at each other. _"Well, Haru-chan. We are here to wake Kyo-chan. But we all failed. Heeeeee's so scary!"_ Honey-senpai said. I tilted my head then looked at Kyoya's door.

 _"Was it important? He slept late last night."_ I told them. They started to shook their head. _"No! It was Tono's idea."_ Hikaru said. Tono? _Lord or Milord._

 _"What?! Oh my! I just wanted to have fun."_ Tamaki said, so he is Tono. I moved my right foot. _"Then, it is not important."_ I said, he suddenly looked down. Like a lost puppy, though.

 _"Ne, Haru-chan."_ Honey-senpai called me. I looked at him. _"What time Kyo-chan would wake up?"_ He asks.

 _"Later in the afternoon, I guess."_ I said. They all looked defeated. _"Why?"_ I asked. They were unsure if they're going to tell me.

 _"W_ _ell. Don't laugh, okay?"_ Kaoru said. I simply just nodded. It's not like I would laugh infront of them. _"There's some activity that we want to try."_ He told me. He took a deeo breath.

 _"Wewanttoexplorethecommoner'slifestyle!"_ They speak althogether, the speak so fast that I almost didn't understand. _"We want him to supervise."_ Tamaki said.

I sighed. I remember Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi-neechan. She would call me if she discovers anything new about the commoners. She would send souvenirs too. She liked them a lot.

 _"Wait me here."_ I said then entered my room. I removed my cast, it is removable. But only not to get wet. I took a bath, changed into some comfortable clothes. Then put back the casts. I combed my hair after it dried.

I made my way to the door then opened it. I saw them sitiing on the floor, while their chins is in their knees. When they saw me, they all stand up.

 _"I'll wake Kyoya."_ I said then started to walk with my crutches. Then the twins blocked my way. _"Kyoya-senpai is really scary. He even threw the lampshade at Tono."_ Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

I'm amazed how they perfectly synchronized with each other. I shook my head then pushed them aside.

 _"I knew Kyoya, he wouldn't dare to even lay a finger at me."_ I simply told them. I entered his room. I saw how messy it is. Kyoya's an organized person, so it was probably because of them.

When I got to his side, I started to shake his chest. _"Kyoya, wake up."_ I said then continued to shake his chest. I called his name again.

He slowly opens his eyes. He glared at nowhere first, then I gave his glasses to him. He looked at my side.

 _"Your friends are outside."_ I told him. He stared at me sleepily, then he yawned. _"Let them be. I still want to sleep._ "He said, he was about to go back to sleep but I grabbed his clothes.

 _"Just get up now."_ I said. He messed his hair then got up from bed. He walked to his bathroom annoyed. He looked like a kid that was asked to take a bath in the middle of watching his favorite cartoon.

I waited for him, he didn't take that long. He got out of his bathroom only his pants on. He's drying his hair. I can see him mumbling some inaudible words.

 _"I'll make sure to kill them."_ I manage to read between his lips. He put a simple sweatshirt. He then helped me walk.

When he opened the door, his friends excet to Mori-senpai, fell with their faces first on the floor. They were obviously trying to listen to us.

Kyoya immediately grabbed Tamaki's head, he was obvously pissed. _"It was your idea, right?"_ Kyoya asked devilishly. Tamaki laughed akwardly.

 _"Nooo. It was, it was just-"_ He tried to speak but he can't. Kyoya would started to gripped his head with force. Kyoya let go of him, then sighed.

 _"Let's move downstairs. You're crowding here."_ He said, they all followed his instruction. They ran downstairs. He then held my hand. I stopped.

 _"Can you get, Honey-senpai's rabbit?"_ I asked. He nodded then go to my room, then get the rabbit. He let me hold it as he carry me downstairs. _"Thanks."_ I muttered as he put me down. He simply nodded then held my waist as he guided me to the living room. I saw them there.

 _"Thank you for this."_ I said to Honey'senpai as I gave his rabbit back to him. He smiled widely then squish it tightly.

 _"What it is now, Tamaki? Make sure it is worth my time. Or else, I'll let you meet the Police Squad."_ Kyoya said to Tamaki. Tamaki scratch the back of his head down to his nape.

 _"Well, I read some newspaper-"_ He started but was cutted off by Kyoya. _"The hell, just straight to the point!"_ He shouted at Tamaki.

 _"Waaaah! Mommy's being so mean at Daddy!"_ Tamaki just, hysterically been pacing back and forth while crying with fake tears.

Kyoya got ahold of a hardbound A5 book. _Where did he get that?_ Then throw it at Tamaki. It made him fall. Tamaki, looked at Kyoya with teary eyes.

 _"That, that hurts!"_ He said to Kyoya. Kyoya didn't even look at him. _"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!"_ Honey-senpai called him.

 _"We apologize for disturbing your sleep. And for ruining your weekend."_ Honey-senpai told him with a puppy look. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

 _"We really wanted to try some commoners stuff, senpai."_ Kaoru said. His twin agreed at him. Kyoya removed his glasses, he started wiping it.

 _"Sorry to disappoint you. But I don't plan on coming with your stupid ideas."_ Kyoya said then wore his glasses again. Everyone slumped to their seats. They were about to protest but Kyoya spoke again.

 _"I have to take care of, Haruhi."_ He said. Then they all looked at me. In an instant, they were full of life again. _"Then! Can we take care of her too?"_ Hikaru asked.

 _"Right! We'll stay here and play with her."_ Agreed by Kaoru. They were smiling. _"Alsoo, I want to eat cakes with her! She can hang out with Usa-chan!"_ Honey-senpai added while squishing his rabbit, Mori-senpai just nodded.

 _"Oh my, ofcourse! Family needs to bond for their ties will remain intact."_ Tamaki said while spinning like an idiot.

I saw Kyoya massage his head. I held his hand, then he looked at me. He sighed. _"Fine._ "He said. Then they all jumped from happiness.

Things won't be that bad, right? Besides, they all look nice and sincere.

*

 _Hello! I hope that you are still reading this and I hope you like it. I tried my best. Put a review. And if I have some grammatical errors, please excuse me. I'm not that good. Hehehe_


End file.
